


A Wedding To Remember

by Vandalia1998



Category: 7th Heaven, Full House (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/pseuds/Vandalia1998
Summary: This is the wedding of Simon Camden (7th Heaven) and Stephanie Tanner (Full House).





	A Wedding To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Power Ranger Rainbow Warriors Intro Saga (2001 Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836268) by [Vandalia1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/pseuds/Vandalia1998). 

> Told By: Lucy Camden

It was the big day; I was there to watch my little brother get married to his true love, Stephanie Tanner.

He ran up to me and said, "Lucy, um did you, um?"

I smiled and said; "Yes Simon, Lamont and I prepared the reception."

Simon said, "Thank You."

I said, "Don?t you have a wedding to get to?"

Simon said, "Oh ya." Then he ran off to get ready.

I sat down with my friends, not only was I there to see my brother get married, but we were all there to see our friend Stephanie get married to him.

It had been a while since we were all together, so all of Simon and Stephanie?s wedding party was from their college.

Just then "Here Comes the Bride" played and Stephanie walked down the aisle wearing the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. I almost got married once, but I really can?t remember what happened. It was like the whole event was erased from my mind. Someday I?ll remember what happened.

My father was presiding over the wedding.

He said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Simon, and Stephanie in holy matrimony. Simon do you take Stephanie Judith Tanner to be you lawth wedded wife?"

Simon said, "I do."

My father said, "Stephanie do you take Simon Camden to be you lawth wedded husband?"

Stephanie said, "I do."

Our little brothers Simon and David were the Ring Bearers and Simon?s best man took the rings off the pillow and gave them to Simon and Lucy.

They exchanged the rings and my father said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Simon and Stephanie kissed.

After the wedding I walked up to my new sister-in-law and said, ?How?s it going?"

She said, "After what we?ve all been through, we deserve a happy ending."

I said, "You got that right."

Stephanie said, "I just wish we could remember what happened during your wedding. Why did we all forget it?"

What happened during Lucy?s wedding, find out as the Adventure Continues.

And for more Lucy and Stephanie action read "Girls' Day Out"

**Author's Note:**

> This was orginally a spin off of my orginal Rainbow Warior Series from back in 2001
> 
> Never did write that episode and droped that plot


End file.
